That Jason Kid
by awesomegirl13
Summary: Jason Grace? Yeah. Yeah, I knew him. What'd I think of him? Well... That might take a few words.: Characters thoughts on Jason Grace. Rated T 'cause K is lame. :P Chapter 7: Annabeth:: Thanks, -Awesomegirl13
1. Chapter 1: Leo: The Best Friend

_**That Jason Kid**_

**A/N: Hello again fellow awesome people! Starting yet another story. I know, I know, I should be busy updating all of the other stories I have, correct? But I'm not. So just deal. This is a pretty short story, only a few main characters here. Assuming you didn't get just as much from the summary, each chapter is another characters thoughts and history with Jason Grace. Just my idea of a fun little character study. I hope you like it though! It's not humorous like my other pieces… but oh well. I'm just trying to keep it as in character as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. There! Stupid lawyers, you happy now?**

_Leo: The Best Friend_

"Jason Grace? Yeah. Yeah, I knew him. We were best friends, and… and… I don't know, he was just there, you know? I guess it's just confusing to explain.

"We were kind of thrown together on a class trip. His memory was erased, and our memories were replaced with new ones. _Our_ being Piper and I's. I remember meeting Jason at our little delinquent school. He was there for… something… I guess he wasn't there at all though, right? That doesn't matter much though. In my memory, we met and became instant friends. Jason, Piper, and I were 'the golden trio.' We played pranks, we laughed together, snuck into each others rooms. Him and Piper got kind of serious though… In fact, I don't actually know what my relationship with Piper would be without Jason there. I don't know what my relationship with Piper _was_ I mean. Because Jason wasn't there, not really. Like I said, it's confusing. Maybe I should ask Coach Hedge.

"The thing about Jason, is that… well… it's such a funny relationship. I don't even know if we would be friends if we hadn't have been forced. Now that we _are_ friends though, it's kind of nice. He's just always got my back, and I have his. Yeah, there's some tension. I guess him and Piper are semi-dating, and, well, I may or may not have a thing for Piper. Sure, I feel left out sometimes, like a third wheel. Or worse, like a sidekick. I do have to say though, if I'm a sidekick, there's no one else's side I'd rather be on. Saving a goddess can do that to people, right? Besides, Jason understands me like not very many other people can. He lost his mom too. He doesn't have a family, other than Thalia. (Although to be honest, it's not like he sees her too often.) I guess we _are_ each others family. He might've been electrifying, but I'm on fire. (See what I did there? Huh? Huh? No? Too soon?

"Look, I'm not sure what this is all about, but I do know one thing: Jason Grace was a hero. Nothing less. He deserved glory, and he got it. Things were confusing, and we were definitely scared at times, but there is nothing wrong with being human, right? He made mistakes. We all have, but he was my best friend. So did I know Jason Grace? Yeah. Yeah, I did. Were we best friends? Heck yeah. Will he be remembered? I swear, I will make sure of it."

**A/N: So… how'd you like it? Short, but sweet. Send me a review! I'm pretty sure who I'm going to do next, but you might as well give me a shove with a suggestion if you want. Later! Thanks for reading this!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	2. Chapter 2: Piper: One Half of Jasper

_**That Jason Kid**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope. I don't own this story. Nope nope nope. **

* * *

_Piper: One Half of Jasper _

"Me? Did _I_ know Jason? Uhh, yeah. Yes. I absolutely knew Jason! Where have you been, anyways? We saved the world together. What? Did I… did I love him? I… I guess so. I mean, I think.. I might have… Yes. Yes, I loved Jason Grace. I mean, I love what I knew about him… which I guess wasn't much, was it?

"I guess I knew when we first met that I loved him. Although I don't know if that was because we made a connection, or because I was convinced we were dating. There was that night, on the roof. We kissed you know… although… I guess we didn't, did we? Yeah, so if I didn't love him, why would I have gotten so mad at Drew for liking him? Or… was I just mad at her for being… well… _her._ No. No no no, I loved Jason. I did! Yeah, I know there might have possible been _something_ going on with that Reyna chick, but as far as I'm concerned, _she_ was the other woman. Not me.

"Me and Leo and Jason! They called us 'the golden trio,' you know. Although it's funny, I don't even know what my relationship with Leo was before our memories were replaced. Was there something going on between us? Naw, I'm pretty sure we were just friends. Jason and Leo and Me. We went through a lot together. They were both there for me. Jason understood me. Maybe he wasn't going through what I went through with my dad, but he didn't hate me. He was still my friend even after he knew! So what does that say? Killing a giant and building a boat brings people together. If that doesn't do it, I don't know what does!

"Look, I'm not sure what you are getting at, or what you are trying to do, but Jason Grace was an amazing guy. He was sweet, and he was funny, and he was heroic, and he was gracious and he had something other heroes didn't. He _knew_ he could not have done it alone. He was always there for me, so now I am going to be there for him. Even now. He was my best friend, and possible… no… _probably_ something even more than that. I guess now we'll never know, huh? He was a hero. So yeah, to answer your questions, I absolutely knew Jason Grace! And I loved him too. No doubt about it anymore. I think… he might have even loved me too."

* * *

**A/N: So… I hope I captured her well enough? Not sure how I did on that one, but leave me a review to let me know what you think of this story! It's fun to write so far, and I'll probably get a brain block and forget about it in a few days, but oh well. Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **

**P.S. Look, below me! A big blue review button that is just dying to be pressed. You don't want to hurt it's feelings, right? **


	3. Chapter 3: Thalia: The Older Sister

**A/N: Here's another for you lovely people. Hope you enjoy it! Shout out goes to Tybee10 for being the first reviewer of this story! Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: Ughhh! I don't own? Okay?**

* * *

_Thalia: The Older Sister… Kind Of._

"Wait, are you serious? So this isn't even a joke? _You_ are asking _me_ if I knew my own brother? Of course I knew him! Let me ask you this: How did _you_ know him, huh? Can't answer that one, can you? Let me tell you something: Jason and I weren't too close. That's not because I was a bad sister, or because he was a bad brother. It was not because we didn't get along, or because we chose to be apart or anything stupid like that. I loved him. The only reason we weren't close was because we didn't have time. I… I thought he was dead. They told me he was dead and I never saw him again. He just… disappeared. How was I supposed to know? Who are you to say I barely knew him? The only reason I didn't… the only reason I didn't know him that well was because I never got a chance too. Say what you like about anything else about me, but never say that I didn't love my own brother.

"Do you know how often I thought about him before I saw him again? I never could have dreamed that…. that is, I never thought that… I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him again. Sure, we didn't have much time together, but I tried to make it last as much as I could. Even now, I miss him so much. I had so much planned. I was going to make the most of everything. Did I know Jason Grace? Uhh, _no._ Thalia Grace didn't know Jason Grace. Thalia Grace didn't remember her little brother who got a staple stuck in his head. Thalia Grace was so _cruel and cold and mean and sarcastic and freaky_ that she could have possibly had _no_ _recollection _ of her little brother who got taken away from her. She didn't love him you know. She actually hated him. She hated him because he was a boy, and she has some weird oath thing that keeps her from—No! Just shut up. You are such an idiot. Of course I remembered my little brother, and of course I loved him, and of course I'm going to miss him, and of course I'm being completely annoyed by this interview. He was a great guy. He was a hero and will be missed.

"Did you know I used to tell people he was my own? Mom used to get drunk sometimes, so when I took him out I'd just tell people he belonged to me. No one ever bought it, but oh well. It was like… in the short time I had him we still had a connection. But… you know what? Just. Never mind. You want to know about Jason Grace? You should have asked him while he was still here. Why wait until now? You want the inside scoop on the great hero? You missed your chance. Get lost, and stop pretending to care about him! You didn't know him. Sure, I didn't know him too well either, but at least I tried."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys. Don't forget to send me a review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	4. Chapter 4:Percy:The Replacement Replaced

**A/N: Hey again guys! So yeah… This chapter was pretty hard to write, just because… well… it was just hard to write. Oh! And you guys have wondered whether or not Jason is dead or not, correct? Well… you aren't getting the answer from me yet.**

* * *

_Percy Jackson: The Replaced Replacement _

"So… you're asking me if I knew Jason? I guess you could kind of say that. I mean, not really though. I know _of_ him. That is… I heard a lot about him. It's complicated, really. Although from what I've heard, it seems like all the relationships he's had has been complicated. I know him like… say… I guess I know him like you know him. He went missing from Camp Jupiter, right? Yeah, and then he came back. I met him a couple of times before… but then…

"Reyna talks about him a lot. I guess they were really close. She seemed devastated when… but I guess you don't want to know about her, right? You want the inside scoop on Jason? So he replaced me at my home, right? Stole a lot of my glory, and pretty much took my place. Then, then I did the same thing about him. Came into his camp, went on this big bad quest thing, then took his place as camp leader _right_ before he came back home again. As you can probably guess, neither of us were too happy about the side of the coin. It's not like I was mad at him though, if anything I was just mad at Hera. But don't allow me to rock the boat or anything! No no no.

"So look, I'm not exactly the best qualified to talk about Jason. I have half a memory right now, and I only met the guy like… twice before things went… I wouldn't even be able to tell you much of my _own_ history! Here, I'll give it too you in list form.

- He was praetor of the Roman Camp Jupiter.

- Everyone loved him.

- I came along months after he went missing, and weeks before he came back.

"That's all I know. So is that good enough for you? Can I go now? I'm sorry this happened, and I'm sure he'll be remembered among those who knew him. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to shoot me a review. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	5. Chapter 5: Reyna: One Half of Jeyna

**A/N: Back again guys! And thanks for all the review guys :) I just hit 20, and I have a thing for even numbers :P So yeah, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I really like getting feedback for some of my non-parody non-humorous fics, and this is like, one of the first I've written where I've received recognition… so yay!**

* * *

_Reyna: One Half of Jeyna _

"So… You've finally decided to talk to me about Jason. I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect you a _little bit_ sooner. And what's that? You put me down as "one half of Jeyna?" Wow. Just, wow. Our relationship was kind of a lot more than some couple name. In fact, we weren't even a couple yet before he… disappeared. It was more than that. We were best friends. We were partners. We uhh… I guess you could say he flirted with me a lot. Which was not always too well received, but… but if I had had more time then… Look, I cared about Jason a lot.

"You wanted to hear about him? What, so you could write it all down in some epic story of good vs. evil and get a lot of great feedback? Or… something like that. Look, I'll start off by saying that he was a really hard worker. He was already Praetor when I entered camp, and very well loved. Already sort of a hero, even before we fought the Titan War, and even before the great battle. From what I soon gathered, the moment Jason entered camp, his dream was to become Praetor. He wanted it… really badly, and with a lot of hard work he got it. Jason and I went on a lot of… interesting little "adventures." He had quite the sense of humor, yet at the same time was almost as serious as I am.

"As you can tell, I freaked when he went missing. I guess it was then that I realized… I loved him. Not in a teen-girl-squeal-fest-oh-em-gee kind of way, I don't really do that sort of thing, but in a we've-been-best-friends-forever-and-partners-and-i-never-appreciated-you-and-now-you're-gone-and-maybe-dead-and-I-never-gave-you-a-chance-but-I-should-have-because-I-care-about-you-really-deeply kind of way. I kept hoping he would come back or something, but he didn't. I didn't know what happened. It could have been anything, and I didn't know why he left or wandered off or died or whatever happened. It didn't make since. It took almost a year before I got any clarity at all, and that was when Percy came. Then he came back, and that's when everything went wrong and now I'm almost in the same boat as I was before. No pun intended.

"The thing about Jason is that I know people are going to be talking about him years from now. It's not like he just got lucky a few times, or he just happened to have some powerful friends, or anything like that. He would have told you all kinds of excuses for why he could possibly be considered great. None of those excuses were credible, because he was great because he just… was. I don't know, he was a hero because he worked hard. He was a hero because he looked out for everyone, even the little guy, and he never took all the glory for himself, and he actually _deserved_ to be one. I'm glad he's going to be remembered. I don't know how anyone is going to take his place, but I think we might survive.

"So is that enough info for you? Can you run off and do whatever with it now? Yeah, I knew Jason Grace. Probably better than most people."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! I like the idea that Rey****na was almost like Jason's Annabeth or something… So yeah, later!**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	6. Chapter 6: Drew: Uhh Fellow Camper?

**A/N: Hey again guys! Back for another chapter. I couldn't resist, I mean, I _can't_ make a HoO story without her! :P**

* * *

_Drew: Uhh… Fellow Camper_

"Hey hon! I heard you were asking around about Jason, and of course I'd just be thrilled to tell you all I know…. What's that? I'm sorry, how can you _not_ know who I am? Drew? I used to be head of the Aphrodite Cabin? Ahh, yes, now I see you remember me. Anywho— What's that? Yes, I knew Jason! Don't act so surprised. I mean, we were practically dating.

"What? What do you mean you've heard that a lot? Yeah, there may be a couple of pathetic girls out there who think things that aren't true, but me and Jason were madly in love. Mother even gave us her blessing. Poor Piper must be delusional in her grief. It's quite sad what happened, isn't it? I might be crying too if it weren't for the fact that I ran out of waterproof mascara. Now what was the question again? Oh! How I knew Jason, of course. Well, as soon as he came to camp the sparks flew. I showed him around, and I could tell he totally dug me. Then he went on his little quest with Piper and her mechanic friend, and it was then that I knew it was love. I mean, one time, when I was younger, I had a favorite hair-scrunchy, (this was when scrunchy's were in, I wouldn't be caught dead with one now, don't worry,) and I lost it, and I cried for days and days. I hadn't ever missed anything like it before! I loved that scrunchy. That's how I knew I loved Jason. He was gone, and I missed him.

"Of course, there was the little spat with Piper when they came back, but I'm pretty sure Jason wasn't really into shallow girls. I mean, it's obvious he only liked Piper while she had mother's blessing. Once that wore off, he was practically crawling back to me! He obviously only hung around Piper because he felt sorry for her… or something. So yeah, the point is, Jason was hot. Really hot. His mega-hotness is very important to keep in mind when delving deep into his personality. See, Jason was what some might call a "tortured soul." I'm sure the whole thing with his memory and all must have been _very_ trying. I just felt so bad for him. Then finding out about him and his sister. Yes, you could say that I knew Jason grace very, very well. In fact, he confided in me quite a bit. So is that all you wanted to know? Okay! Thanks hon!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Drew… sad, delusional Drew…. Hope you liked it? Thanks guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth: It's a Long Story

**A/N: Back guys! Sorry for taking so long. Just so you guys know, after this chapter I'm going to do Frank and Hazel, then one more special person before it ends at Chapter Ten. Thanks for sticking with me! One of my Harry Potter stories got deleted for stupid reasons, and it took me awhile to get it edited and reposted. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase: It's a Long Story_

"How did I know Jason Grace? Well, I guess it's kind of a long story. You might be able to call me a friend, I guess, but we were never that close. He just… he was never Percy, if you know what I mean… Percy? You know? My boyfriend? Anyways—What? No! I was never romantically involved with Jason. At all. Ever. I mean, he was a nice guy and all, but… no. I was more than just a fellow camper though, I guess.

He was a survivor. Always a survivor. Very brave, and very determined. He brought a lot to Camp Half-Blood during the time he was there. I wish I could say I supported him, but… well… I know it wasn't his fault that he was there and Percy wasn't. We can blame Hera for that, and I hate her for it, but… he was there, you know? Easy to blame. I didn't mean to, it's not like I said to myself "Lets be cold to Jason Grace because he's here instead of Percy!" it just sort of happened. Now that he's gone and all, I sort of wish that I'd have been a bit nicer. Hearing around what everyone else has said about him, it makes me wish I had a bit more to say. Saying "I wish the whole thing never happened" probably isn't the best way to start an interview, right? Too many wishes.

One thing I noticed about him, is that he was very quiet a lot of the time. I mean, he talked just as much as the normal person, he wasn't shy or anything. It's just that, every once and awhile I would see him just sitting somewhere alone. Sometimes on the dock by the beach. Sometimes behind a cabin. Sometimes on a set of bleachers. On a table. Anywhere, he would just sit alone a lot. I guess he was just thinking, trying to remember stuff. Maybe… I don't know, but maybe he remembered something, anything, and would just sit for hours at a time and just hold on to that memory. Savoring it. I know I always wished that I could fully enjoy memories with all of my senses like that. I guess it just goes to show that you don't know what you have until you lose it. Jason Grace was a perfect example of that.

I just… I don't really know what to tell you. I just… didn't know him that well. Have you talked to Piper? Jason? I hear he was really close to Reyna in the past. I wish… I really wish that I had paid more attention, been a little bit more… welcoming. I wish I had stuff to tell you. I wish I wish I—"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for still sticking with me guys! Get excited about the chapters to come, okay? Love you alllllll! And don't forget to review. Love you!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
